


Kisses & Handcuffs

by princessstilinski147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, College Era Sam, Cutesy shit, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Goddamn Steve being a douche, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, OC "Steve", Older brother Gabriel, Praise Kink, Sam crushing on Gabriel, Stanford University, Sub Sam, Vibrators, Why you gotta be a douche Steve???, Younger brother Castiel, everyone is human and nothing hurts, fucking Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking with his new friend Steve, Sam finds himself alone and lost outside the only place that seems to be open. At a loss, he decides to enter, hoping that someone will be able to give him directions back to the Stanford dorms. </p><p>It's to no avail, everyone seems either far too drunk, or too involved in their... "activities" to help him out. He's frustrated, tired, and he really just wants to sleep. He wants to be back in his bed, out of this club--- yet, he's interested in it. If he wasn't to angry at his supposed "friend" for ditching him, he might actually be trying to enjoy himself. Perhaps learn exactly what happens in the club. </p><p>But he's not enjoying himself; he's on the brink of having a major meltdown- hell, he practically is having one when someone decides to calm him down, give him directions, and even go as far as driving him home. </p><p>That, was the night he met the lovely owner of Playing Well With Others; Gabriel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Well With Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIE HOME SLICE BREAD SLICE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIE+HOME+SLICE+BREAD+SLICE).



> Welcome to this lovely fanfic I thought of while talking to my bestie! It's my first sabriel fic, so I'm hoping it goes well. ^u^ 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The streets were cold and empty by now, completely abandoned by any cars that were earlier crowding the busy streets. It was almost too quiet for Sam’s liking, too irritably quiet-- no, that was just his horrible attitude threatening to cloud his reasonable thinking. Although, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a right to angry. 

After all, Steve had found it to be acceptable to leave him stranded, without a way of getting home, and completely lost. That dick hadn’t even told him he was going to leave. No, instead he had said he was going to get his jacket out of his car, but had instead taken off in the car. 

Not to mention Steve had been drunk off his ass. Sam truly wouldn’t be all that surprised if he had ended up crashing his car- the jerk sure did deserve it. 

What kind of friend leaves their friend abandoned in a new place? Especially when he /knew/ Sam was new to the area. 

Sam huffed, defeated and upset, but decided that he could spend his time moping over it later. He took a glance around the area- he had been walking for a couple minutes now- and was really getting tired of it. The male had almost given a sigh of relief when he saw a club that was surprisingly still open, and walked towards it. 

‘Playing Well With Others’, huh? What a great name for a club. 

He inspected the front door- well, more like the side door to an ugly looking building, before he hesitantly opened it. There wasn’t any bouncers outside, no one waiting to get inside. It seemed like it was a secluded club, probably some “members only” kind of club. Great. 

Sam’s eyes wandered around the inside of the club, absolutely fascinated with what he was greeted with; strippers of all gender, colorful flashing lights, black furniture and black walls. It was all so captivating, so interesting. 

And honestly, if he wasn’t so upset and distressed, he would be all up in this. He would be fully invested in discovering all the club had to offer. 

Instead, he had one goal tonight: get directions from someone and get the hell back to the dorms before sunrise. 

Nervously and hesitantly, Sam approached a group of people who were laughing and drinking on a leather couch. They seemed completely wasted- everyone seemed completely wasted. 

He coughed lightly into his hand, glancing around a bit. “... Uh, excuse me?” He questioned. Instantly all attention was directed on him. 

A woman in a black, leather corset looked to him, her cheeks flushed and her speech slurred. “Why don’t you take a seat right here, handsome?” She questioned, patting her own lap.

Sam blushed in return, shaking his head softly. “Uh- n-no thank you. I just really need directions so I can get home…” He said. 

She didn’t seem to be listening, no one was listening. Instead, she giggled. “Awe, he’s so cute and vanilla.~” She said to a girl next to her was only wearing a thong and black tape x’ing out her nipples. 

Seeing he wasn’t going to get directions anytime soon, Sam turned away from the group and walked around the club. He tried multiple times after that, trying to ask different people, but no one was sober enough to pay attention to him more than two seconds. It was frustrating. 

He just wanted to go home. His head hurt, he felt betrayed, and he was exhausted. 

Sam took a seat at an empty couch, dropping his head into his hands and ran his hands through his hair. It made his long hair stick up in multiple places, looking like he had just had a wild night of sex. He sure wished it was that rather than his current situation. 

The male let out a shaky sigh, wiping at his eyes where tears threatened to fall- it was from frustration. 

Abruptly, he jumped at a light tap to his shoulder, his eyes darting up. He was met with the concerned face of what seemed to be the only fully clothed and sober person in the entire joint. It gave him hope.

“Hey,” The male greeted, taking a seat next to Sam. He was significantly shorter than Sam; but then again, who wasn’t? “Are you okay?” He questioned. 

Sam slowly nodded his head, gathering himself and cleared his throat. “Yeah- it’s just, uh, my friend ditched me; leaving me with no ride home and I’m new to town so I have no clue how to get there…” He explained, glad he finally had someone to talk to. Someone who could hopefully get him home. “Do you by any chance have any clue how to get to the Stanford dorms?” 

Gabriel smiled softly, something friendly and so inviting that Sam just wanted to lean in and ki- oh god he wasn’t thinking straight. He needed sleep. “Oh, why of course I know how to get to the Stanford dorms.” He stated, before explaining, in detail, how to get there. “... But that’s quite the walk, so would you like a ride there?” He offered kindly. 

Sam stared at the other male for a couple of minutes, biting at his lower lip. It seemed to catch Gabriel’s attention a bit, before the other man's eyes flicked back up to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah, that would be nice.” He said softly, figuring most buses weren’t around by now. This guy was probably his only chance at getting home. 

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to lead Sam out to his car; a red convertible. It was a nice car, something Sam had expected from a club owner. Especially such a nicely dressed club owner. 

Sam took a few seconds to look the club owner over, his eyes wandering over the dark grey suit the other wore, a red dress shirt accompanying it. He was quite attractive, that much Sam would admit. 

Once in the car, Sam looked to the other, a small smile on his lips; a grateful smile. “Thank you… I’m Sam.” He finally introduced, figuring it was only polite.

Gabriel glanced over to Sam, smiling happily towards the other male. “Ah, it’s really no problem. I’m Gabriel.” He said in return, driving off onto the dead silent streets. It was almost calming, peaceful, how isolated they were. Sam enjoyed it quite a bit. 

The two exchanged a couple more words, but nothing more was really said; they were both quite comfortable sitting their in silence. Sam looked out the window up until Gabriel parked outside of the dorm building. Then, Sam turned his head to look towards the other male, smiling again at the club owner. He really was grateful he had gotten the chance to meet someone as sweet and lovely as Gabriel. 

“Thanks, again. I owe you one.” He stated, unbuckling his seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out. Before he shut the door, he ducked his head back down. “You, uh, you’re always at the club right?” 

Gabriel nodded his head, grinning a bit. “Yeah, I’m the manager, so I kinda have to be there.” He stated, tilting his head to the side a bit. “... And if you’d ever like to repay that favor… Come visit me; I’ll buy you a drink and we can talk, Sam.~” He flirted lightly, causing Sam to blush. 

Sam mumbled a small ‘okay’ before finally shutting the door and hurried up to the building. It didn’t take him long to find himself in his room, his face still a bit heated. 

Oh, there was no chance in hell he wouldn’t go back to that club. He needed to go back; discover what it was all about. He needed to go back to see Gabriel again.


	2. Just One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only right to go and to repay Gabriel for his kindness, right? Sam had figured it would be rude if he didn't go back to the club. Besides, how else was he supposed to satisfy his own curiosity? 
> 
> That's how he found himself inside the club once again, fascinated with absolutely everything. 
> 
> After finding Gabriel, Sam decides he's only going to stay for one drink, and then kindly excuse himself. He had homework to be doing, anyways. Tests to be studying for. Although, it doesn't quite work out how he had planned it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ch two!! Please enjoy! 
> 
> ***I'm not at all an expert on BDSM, so I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. If anything, I simply know the basics of what a person should know. The important stuff.***

Sam glanced around at all the surrounding buildings as he headed down the street, although he was only truly looking out for one building in particular: Playing Well With Others. He knew it was probably weird that he had actually desired to come back to this club, but he was too curious not too. Too interested in what “activities” went down in the club.

Sure, he had much better things that he could be doing, like school work, or even simply hanging out with friends. Really, there were a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t enter the club, but he was going to anyways. Besides, he needed to repay Gabriel for being kind enough for driving him home. It was the least he could do. 

He smiled happily when he saw the building right around the corner, satisfied that he had been able to find it on his own. It would be embarrassing if he would have had to ask for directions to the club. 

Sam stopped in front of the entrance to the building, staring at the door. He hesitated a bit before sighing, and decided to just go inside. 

The club was the same as he remembered it; moderately busy, dark with black leather literally everywhere, and… Overall intriguing. It was like one of his darker fantasies come true. Though, it wasn’t like he’d actual admit that to another person. 

The college student took his time to look around at everything. He took note of the rooms in the far back of the clubs, only cut off with a simply velvet curtain. He didn’t know exactly went on behind those curtains, but he had a pretty good idea. 

It unsurprisingly didn’t take him too long to find Gabriel; the club owner talking to the quite attractive female bartender. Sam oddly felt a tinge of jealously, but brushed it off. He had no reason to get jealous. 

“Hey.” He greeted as he got closer to the club owner, a small smile appearing on his lips. He took note of the entirely black suit the other male was wearing; it fitting his form a bit tight. In a /very/ good way. 

Gabriel’s face almost instantly lit up when he saw Sam, a friendly grin on his face. “Oh, hey, Sammy!” He greeted, pausing momentarily. “Do you mind if I call you that?” 

Sam shook his head lightly, taking a seat at the bar next to the male. Usually he did mind very much when people called him ‘Sammy’, asides from his brother, but he was okay with Gabriel doing it. For whatever reason. He guessed that he just liked Gabriel. “That’s fine, I don’t mind.” 

“What drink do you recommend?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

The club owner paused slightly, humming. Sam really did look like an adorable puppy, he noted. An adorable puppy that he wanted to be his. “The Foxy Lady is pretty good.” He smiled. “I know, it sounds kind of ‘girly’, but it just might be one of my favorite drinks.” He commented.

The college student nodded, turning to look to the bartender. He glanced to her name tag that read ‘Charlie’, keeping that as a mental note. “I’ll have a Foxy Lady, please.” He said politely. 

In return the girl, Charlie, smiled brightly and nodded her head. “Why, of course.” She said, turning around and began to make his drink. It didn’t take too long before the pink colored drink was slid across the counter in front of Sam. 

He gratefully thanked her before sipping at the drinking, smiling happily. Gabriel tilted his head. “Good?” He asked curiously. 

Sam nodded his head. “Very.” He said, glancing to the other male. 

Gabriel paused briefly, taking the time to glide his eyes over Sam. Despite Sam being as tall as a moose, and practically gigantor, there was something about him that made him seem like simply an adorable puppy. Something about him that made Gabriel want to cradle Sam in his arms, to gently kiss his cheek and forehead- to kiss everything. To do anything and everything that Sam wanted. 

“So…” Sam cut Gabriel’s thoughts short, snapping his attention back to the college student again. “You own this place?” He questioned, out of curiosity. 

The club owner nodded his head proudly, leaning back in his seat. “Yep. I’ve owned it for a good five years now.” He moved his head to one side, his eyes focused on Sam’s. What a beautiful, adorable puppy. 

Sam nodded. “... It’s really… Nice.” He said softly, letting his eyes wander around the club again. 

“Not your thing?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam almost instantly shook his head. “No, no- I mean… I’ve never done any BDSM, so I wouldn’t really know… It’s intriguing, I’ll admit that.” He chuckled softly, in a bit of an awkward way. 

“Intriguing?” He repeated, curiously looking to the other. ‘Weird’, ‘odd’, those were answers he would have expected. Not /intriguing/. Sure, there were plenty of people into the BDSM scene, but it was quite obvious Sam didn’t know anything about it- he was new to it. This was a new and a foreign place, so he really wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t interest Sam. 

But it /did/. That caught Gabriel’s full attention. 

Sam nodded his head softly, glancing away, looking almost embarrassed. “... Yeah. I guess it’s something I wanna eventually try…” He smiled a bit. Silently, Sam took a swig of his drink, nearly finishing it. 

“Well, if you’d like I’ll teach you the ropes.” Gabriel offered after a moment of debating it. He didn’t see any problems with it; if Sam was interested it only made sense for someone with experience to teach him a few things.

The college student flushed a bit, stuttering. “I-I mean-...” He glanced around, avoiding eye contact for a minute. “... Would you really do that?” He questioned. A few moments later, the rest of his drink, and he ordered another. He felt like he needed it. 

Gabriel nodded his head softly. “Of course, I’d be honored to.” He smiled, watching as Sam practically chugged his second drink. 

It wasn’t long before Sam was well into his fourth drink, having long forgotten about his homework. After his second drink, Gabriel had started telling Sam the basics, allowing the curious college student to ask all the questions he wanted. 

By Sam’s fifth drink, he was far too tipsy to even pay attention to Gabriel anymore. 

“I think it’s about time I drive you home.” Gabriel cut in, humming softly. “Hmm?” 

Sam looked to him, swaying slightly in his seat. “I wanna stay here with you!” He whined, leaning forwards and threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck. 

Despite how much Gabriel enjoyed the hug, and the way Sam buried his face into the other male's neck, he pulled back. He chuckled softly, standing up from his seat. Kindly, Gabriel helped Sam to also stand up and lead him out of the club. 

It only took a small argument before he successfully got Sam into his car and buckled. 

When they arrived, Gabriel asked “Which dorm is yours?”. In return, Sam mumbled out something incoherent and pulled out a set of keys with the number ‘14’ on them. With a smile, Gabriel helped Sam out of the car and helped him into his dorm. 

“I think for this one you owe me a date.~” Gabriel teased after placing Sam on the bed, watching as the much larger man curled up into a ball, hugging one of his pillows. He was so drunk, it was almost adorable. 

Sam hummed softly, looking up to Gabriel and smiled. Adorable. “... A date? Okay..” He reached out, grabbing Gabriel’s hand. After rummaging for a second, he managed to pull a pen out of his pocket, and scribble his number on Gabriel’s hand. 

The club owner blinked softly, staring at him with disbelief. He wasn’t serious, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely happy that Sam had actually given him his number. 

Gabriel smiled happily, leaning down and softly kissed Sam’s forehead. “I’ll text you, Sammy. Get some rest.” He said quietly. 

Sam leaned up to drowsily peck his cheek before promptly falling asleep right then and there. Gabriel didn’t mind; he let himself out, happy to have the honor of receiving Sam’s number. 

oOo

Sam groaned as he awoke to his phone going off, groggily and slowly pulling the device out of his pocket. He slowly blinked his eyes open, frowning at the number he didn’t recognize. 

He was sort of hoping it was Dean texting him, telling him he would visit. Instead, it was some number he didn’t know. 

On another note, what had even happened last night? He didn’t really remember too much, other than visiting the club. He guessed that he had too much to drink, despite telling himself he wouldn’t. 

Sam opened up the text, curiosity getting the better of him. 

G: Good morning, Sammy! Hope you don’t have too bad of a hangover. :)

Sam paused, squinting his eyes at the message. 

S: Gabriel?

G: Yes?

S: Just checking to make sure some weirdo didn’t get my number.

S: How did you get my number?

G: You gave it to me, silly. Wrote it on my hand. <3 

G: Very cute, by the way. 

Sam blushed at the message, hesitating. Okay, so he was drunk enough to give his number to someone he hardly knew. Although, it wasn’t like Gabriel seemed like a bad person; if anything, Gabriel was awesome. No, he was more than awesome. He was amazing. 

S: Thanks for getting me home last night. 

G: It’s really no problem. My pleasure, actually. Just…

S: Just?

G: I know you probably don’t remember, but you agreed on me taking you out on a date.~

Sam stared at the message, pausing. Not too big of a surprise. He debated whether he should reject the other or not. 

S: Oh really?

S: Where are you taking me then?

He was just teasing. He wasn’t actually being serious, wasn’t expecting Gabriel to actually answer. 

G: I was thinking a local diner? Does that sound good to you?

S: Yeah. 

G: Great! You free tomorrow at 5?

Sam thought for a minute, frowning. He had college classes to attend- wait. Tomorrow was Saturday; he didn’t have classes on Saturday’s. He smiled again. 

S: Sounds good to me. See you then! 

He stared at the messages, going through them all again. He felt giddy, excited. Hell, he was over excited for this date and he wasn’t really sure if it was a good thing or not. He guessed it was a good thing.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date goes better than Sam could have ever imagined and he's left wanting to see more and more of Gabriel. And not only simply going out on dates with the other- doing /more/ things than just dinner. 
> 
> Sam just hopes Gabriel feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Here we are, chapter three. 
> 
> Please enjoy! c:

Sam got up extra early on Saturday- although it wasn’t like he didn’t normally get up early. He was actually a big fan of getting up and going for a run. It was a way for him to relax and a nice way to start his day. 

When he got back to his dorm, he took a quick shower and got ready for the day. 

He spent the majority of the day cleaning up his dorm room and studying, deciding it was a productive way to spend time. 

Around four thirty, he checked himself in the mirror, making sure nothing was really out of place. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted this date to go well. Sam didn’t want this to be his only date with Gabriel. He wanted plenty more to come after this one. 

Soon, there was a knock at his door. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. 

Sam sighed heavily before opening the door, a small smile on his lips. 

Gabriel grinned softly, head tilted to the side. “Hey, Sammy.” He greeted, moving his hand from out behind his back and offered Sam a yellow tulip. 

The taller male, blinked, certainly surprised and quite happy about it. He blushed softly as he took the flower into his hand. “... Thanks.” He muttered weakly before he allowed Gabriel to take his hand and lead him outside. 

It was nice; having someone being so polite towards him. He honestly hadn’t expected Gabriel to be this nice, for whatever reason. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Gabriel said, glancing towards the other as they both got into his car. 

Sam smiled and nodded his head. He had eaten a small lunch just so he would be hungry- by now he was starving. “Yeah, very.” He paused. “You said we were going to a diner?” He asked. 

Gabriel hummed softly, driving off. He glancing towards the other briefly, smirking. “Something like that… I was thinking a little bit more fancy, though.” He stated casually. “I’ll pay for dinner, of course.” 

Sam blinked, frowning softly. “Gabriel, you don’t have to pay for me. I have money.” He pointed out. 

The other male shook his head stubbornly. “No no, I insist. It would only be polite.” He winked, causing Sam’s face to heat up again. 

oOo

Dinner went by quickly, the two exchanging conversation easily about their lives. This time, though, it was mostly Sam talking about his classes and about how he wanted to become a lawyer. He also talked about his older brother, and how he was living a couple states away. 

Gabriel seemed to listen closely, looking like he was highly interested. And he was- he wanted to know everything about Sam. He could listen to him for hours and never get bored. 

When they finished eating, Gabriel paid for them both and lead Sam back to his car. 

“That was really good.” Sam commented outside, it being dark out now. He chuckled a bit as he looked to Gabriel. “Like really good- I’m so used to having takeout and diner food that it was like gourmet.” 

Gabriel laughed lightly, smiling. “I’m glad you liked it.” He stated, humming as he grabbed Sam’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Sam glanced down at their hands momentarily, pausing. 

He didn’t want to seem like he was rushing into things, but then again… He really wanted to kiss Gabriel. Hesitantly, he took a step closer, inches away from Gabriel. 

The shorter male hummed softly, raising a brow curiously. “Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes, nodding his head a bit. “... Yeah?” He asked. 

“May I kiss you?” Gabriel questioned, letting go of Sam’s hand and instead put his hands on Sam’s hips. 

Sam blinked his eyes open, looking a bit shocked. He flushed pink and nodded his head eagerly. “Y-yes.” He answer. 

The shorter male smiled happily, pulling Sam closer and gently kissed him. 

Sam moved his hands to rest on Gabriel’s shoulders, gripping lightly at him. He kissed back softly, his eyes shutting again as he eased into it. 

The next thing Sam knew, they were both shuffling to get in the car. Gabriel got into the driver's seat and Sam moved to sit in his lap, hovering over him. 

He bit his bottom lip, looking down to Gabriel. “I really like you…” He said softly. 

Gabriel smirked softly, rubbing his thumbs into Sam’s sides soothingly before running his hands up Sam’s long torso. “I really like you too, Sammy.” He admitted honestly, his eyes scanning over the larger male’s body. 

Sam leaned down, running his hands through Gabriel’s hair gently and pecked his lips. Hesitantly, he ground his hips down, receiving a soft moan from Gabriel. “Is that okay?” He asked. 

Gabriel nodded his head softly. Anything Sam wanted to do was okay with him. “... Are you sure you want to do this, Sammy? You don’t have to.” He said, moving to kiss Sam’s cheek affectionately. 

Sam paused, smiling softly. “... I want to.” He said honestly, grinding his hips down again and groaned softly. 

It started out as small little grinds back now and then, the two softly kissing. Then, Sam, a bit roughly, pulled at Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel groaned in response, roughly grabbing Sam’s hips and grinded himself upwards. 

Sam gasped, nipping at Gabriel’s bottom lip and grinded himself back down onto the other. 

Gabriel smirked, pulling back to look to the other. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t cha?” He asked. 

“Your place. Now.” Sam demanded, climbing off the others lap, but leaned over again anyways, roughly nipping at Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel hummed, biting his lip and quickly started the car before driving off. “Whatever you want, Sammy.” He mumbled softly. 

oOo

Sam woke up like he usually did- just as the sun was coming up. Although, this time, he woke up in someone else’s house. 

He blinked, looking around before he realized it was Gabriel’s and he remembered what happened the night before. He smiled happily, his eyes traveling over to where the other was still asleep. 

Sam sighed softly, turning onto his side and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Meanwhile, Gabriel had his arm under Sam’s head already, his body stretched out across the bed like a king in his palace. 

For once, Sam decided he could skip his morning jog and stay in bed. Maybe sleep a bit longer, too. 

oOo

When he awoke again, Gabriel was gone and then entire house smelled of eggs and bacon. Sam inhaled deeply through his nose, getting up and stretched his limbs. 

He smirked as images of last night flashed through his head; Gabriel on top of him, in between his legs, Gabriel’s mouth on his- 

He stopped himself from thinking any more dirty thoughts and headed towards the source of the smell. 

“Hey.” He greeted, smiling happily. 

Gabriel turned, smiling back. “Well, good morning, sunshine.” He greeted happily, separating the food evenly onto two plates. He placed one in front of Sam, and one in front of himself. 

“Thank you.” Sam said politely, sitting down at the island counter in Gabriel’s kitchen, hungrily shoveling the food into his mouth. 

Gabriel ate as well, watching. “...So,” He said when they were both done. “Did you enjoy your time last night?” He asked curiously. 

Sam blinked softly, pausing. He blushed a bit, smirking softly. “Yeah, a lot, actually.” He answered. “... Gabriel?” He asked. 

Gabriel tilted his head. “Yes?” He retorted, looking almost concerned. As if Sam was going to suggest they should never see one another again. 

“Can you… Uh, you know…” Sam trailed off. “... Show me the ropes of BDSM?” He asked, pausing and chuckled lightly. “Quite literally…”

Gabriel blinked, looking shocked as he stared at Sam. He smiled brightly, looking maybe too happy about that. “Yes.” He answered, nodding his head. “Yes, of course.” 

oOo

Over the next few weeks, they began hanging out more frequently. 

Occasionally, Gabriel would meet up with Sam on the college campus; bring him lunch, and coffee sometimes when he was up late studying. They were inseparable. 

Even when they weren’t together, they were texting and calling each other. 

Sam had been getting in trouble lately for texting Gabriel during his classes- but he definitely didn’t regret any of it. It wasn’t like it was high school, so he couldn’t get detention. Maybe kicked out of class, but he was doing well enough so it wouldn’t affect him. 

G: How’s your day going?

S: Great so far. Actually one of my classes was canceled so I’m free for lunch in an hour. 

Gabriel smiled brightly at the text, glancing up briefly to Charlie, who was bartending. 

She knew all about him and Sam going out. Even without Gabriel telling her all about it, she just knew him that well. 

Charlie smiled towards him and winked, knowing exactly who he was texting. 

G: That’s great because I’ll be taking you out to lunch in an hour.~ ;-)

S: I’ll be waiting for you back at my dorm. <3

Gabriel smirked, slipping his phone away and looked to Charlie. 

“You really seem to like him.” She commented casually, wiggling her brows at him teasingly. 

Gabriel scoffed. “He’s adorable, and funny, and shy- oh my god, he’s amazing, Charles.” He sighed. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “That’s Sir Charles to you.” She elbowed him playfully, smiling as she served another drink. “And you guys should just get married already.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Married?” He chuckled lightly. “I wouldn’t want to scare him away that quickly with the thought of marriage, /Sir/ Charles.” 

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. “You guys have that cute puppy love going on, totally OTP by the way, I doubt he’d be scared away. He’d probably say yes.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his expression becoming serious. “Really?” He asked. 

Charlie blinked. “Gabriel- ohmygod, please don’t propose to the poor guy. I was joking. Don’t scare him away so quickly.” She laughed lightly. 

The club owner sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “Right, right. Haha, Charlie. Funny.” He huffed, though he wasn’t mad or anything. 

Charlie smiled to him and went about making another drink for a customer. During the day they usually weren’t too busy, just some customers looking for a mid-day drink. 

“Anyways,” He continued. “I’m going to go take my little puppy out to lunch. I’m sure you can handle it from here.” He raised a brow. 

Charlie nodded, smiling brightly. “Yes, sir!” She said as she saluted him, watching as her boss left. 

Gabriel hummed as he got in his car, sighing softly as he leaned back. He smiled to himself, still unable to believe he had someone as amazing as someone- someone so open and caring and loving. 

God, he loved him.


End file.
